Forever and Ever
by Bambooanime
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione fall in love? Humor, Romance, and a Perverted Snape! *Revised and new chapters added*
1. Fluffy Pointless Version

For Ever and Ever  
  
*** A/N: Okay, I know this is one of those H/H Romances. I have just, um.... allright! I admit it! I have been reading too many of my mom's Danelle Steel's stories! (Just don't tell her, okay?) I would like reviews, good or bad.... anything to help me write better fics. Hope you enjoy! (Or puke if you HATE H/H fics...) ***  
  
"I will always Love you, forever and ever."  
  
"You really mean it, Harry?"  
  
"Anything for you Darling."  
  
"Oh, Harry! I Love you so much!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HERMIONE!!! WAKE UP!!! WE'RE ALMOST LATE FOR CLASS!" Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to see Parvati Patil shaking her awake.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Breakfast was over an hour ago," said Ginny.  
  
"I don't remember you ever doing that in our six years together here at Hogwarts. It's a miracle!" Said Ron, trying desprately not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, especially since it's our first day of classes in our seventh year!" Harry added, not helping Ron much by giggling.  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered her dream, and shook her head as if to forget it. "Harry, Ron, GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Yes M'am." Harry and Ron said in unison, bowing their way out of the girl's dorm.  
  
After Hermione quickly threw on some robes and gathered her books, she ran to Potions nearly running over Harry.  
  
"Hey! We still got time before class! There's no reason to run!" Harry said as they got over their collision.  
  
"Sorry Harry. So, where's Ron?"  
  
"Snape's having a little chat with Ron about turning Draco's hair blue."  
  
Hermione giggled. "If only he made it red and gold!" She then went into a Colin Creevey impression with an imaginary camera. "Oy, draco! Over here! Turn this way. Yes, baby. You'r smashing! That sneer is purfect Dahling! Mauvelous! Turn your head just a smige. Magnifique!"  
  
Harry and Hermione exploded into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well, we'd better hurry to Potions so Snape can take more expected points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Will there ever be a Potions class where Snape doesn't even take one point from Gryffindor, Harry?"  
  
*** Later That Day ***  
  
" Well, then this one guy I met, his name was Luke, used the worst pickup line! He said 'If I were to rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together!' Wasn't that pathetic?"  
  
Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls laughed. She seemed to be in the spotlightt since her trip with Harry and the Weasleys to America during the summer.  
  
"Really?" Lavender squealed. "Was he cute?"  
  
"If you like Draco Malfoy clones," Hermione replied.  
  
"Eewwww! Draco? In America?" Lavender asked in her ditzy way.  
  
"But then there was this total babe. The hottest guy on Myrtle Beach-"  
  
"Moaning Myrtle has a Beach in America?"  
  
"No, Parvati. Anyway, Babe and Hot is American slang for handsome. The hot guy's name was Scott Riddle! It was a good thing Harry and Ron weren't around. They don't even know about it. He looked a lot like Harry, except he had Ice-Blue eyes, and an awful sneer, much like Draco's. He was creepy."  
  
"Who was creepy?"  
  
"Oh! Um, hi Harry, Ron!"  
  
"Who was creepy?" Harry repeated.  
  
Before replying, Hermione gave the other girls a look that plainly said: Shut Up Or Else.  
  
"Draco, who else? He was staring at me on my way down to the great hall. It gave me a creepy feeling," Hermione lied quickly.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, could you show me your Colin impression?" Ron chimed in.  
  
"Sure!" she said. "Oy, Draco! Turn here! Yes, yes! That sneer is purfect! Marvelous! Turn your head just a little. Magnifique!" Hermione said in her close-to-the-real-thing Colin voice.  
  
The Gryffindors laughed.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione magicked a camera.   
  
"Oy, Draco!..." She got into her whole Colin Creevey routine, gathering snickers from everyone in the great hall, except for Slytherin.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco demanded.  
  
That just made Harry, Hermione, and Ron laugh harder.  
  
"Nice, erm, hairdo Draco. It's totally happening in America!" Ron said between giggles. He was now dubled over on the floor laughing.  
  
"I bet your family starved after that trip Weasel."  
  
Hermione waved her wand and developed the film.  
  
"Here, Draco! Look at this!"  
  
She handed a photo of him - with Red and Gold hair that said, "Go Gryffindor!"  
  
*** The Next Day ***  
  
"So, Ron has detention for how long?"  
  
"The next three weeks. Too bad he couldn't come to Hogsmeade with us, Hermi."  
  
"Harry, how many times have I told you and Ron to stop calling me 'Hermi' or 'Herm'! Just because my penpal Kristen calls me that doesn't give you or Ron the same right!"  
  
"What about Luke, or Jimmie, or Grant, or Joey, or..."  
  
"Shut up. You're acting like a mother hen."  
  
:: Hey, wait a minute! :: Hermione thought. :: This is familar. My dream! Then Harry will put on a sad puppy face, and say- ::  
  
"You really think so?" Harry said with a sad puppy face.  
  
:: Oh, I hope I don't have the so-called "Inner Eye"... do I? I'd better stick to the script. ::  
  
"No. Besides, how do you know about Luke?"  
  
"Oh, I, um, ah,..." Harry studdered, blushing.  
  
"So that's why the bushes were moving! You and Ron were spying on me!"  
  
"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry. If I were to rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U next to I."   
  
"Hermione giggled. "Harry," she whispered in his ear. "We are together."  
  
Harry smiled. "Do - do you love me? I mean, more than a friend or brother?"  
  
"Oh, Harry. Of course I do. Do you love me too?"  
  
"I will always love you, forever and ever."  
  
"You mean it Harry?"  
  
"Anything for you, darling."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I love you so much..."  
  
She was silenced by a soft kiss from Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Little did the two lovebirds know that Ginny and Colin, - who were dating at the time - were shooting off fireworks behind them in celebration. Professor Mcgonagall shed a tear.  
  
*** THE END ***  
  
*** A/N 2: Okay, I know this was sappy, and short. But I like Short but sweet stories. I had Ron do the hair changing thing for two reasons: 1) I needed some humor and something bad to happen to Draco. 2) To have an excuse why Ron got in trouble and couldn't come to Hogsmeade.  
Please no flames, just constructive chritisim! ***  
  
*** Disclaimer ***  
  
I don't own anything in this fic except the plot. So that means Luke, Jimmie, Grant, and Joey are real people in my life. Scott Riddle belongs to Kate S. and Bailey in the Mystery Harry Potter Theater 3000, and is Tom and Annie Riddle's son. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, Draco Malfoy, etc. etc. belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  



	2. Chapter 1: REVISED! :D

For Ever and Ever  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note from Magisch: Hello folks! Miss me? Thought not. Anyhoo, welcome to the REVISED EDITION of Forever and Ever. The origonal version (Chapter 1 : The Fluffy Pointless Version) was way too fluffy for even me to stand (and the fluffier the fic, the happier I am!!) So, I decided to expand this fic into a long Chapter story! *waves American and U.K. Flags while confetti streams from the ceiling* Oh, and to explain the Prophetic Dreams - they are the reason she hates Dividination. Professor Trelawny was an insult to predicting the future. Maybe I'll make a huge comeback and write a series of fics with the "Hermione" I created! :D Anyhoos, enjoy the Longer Abridged version! Okay, this note is too long. God Bless America! :D Note continued in Chapter 2 of the REVISED EDITION - which will be posted if I can get on the damn Computer! (Dude, I got a DELL!!) Well, enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HERMIONE!!! WAKE UP!!! WE'RE ALMOST LATE FOR CLASS!" Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to see Parvati Patil shaking her awake.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Breakfast was over an hour ago," said Lavender Brown.  
  
"I don't remember you ever doing that in our six years together here at Hogwarts! It's a bloody miracle!" Said Ron, trying desprately not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, especially since it's our first day of classes!" Harry added, not helping Ron much by laughing so hard he fell over.  
  
"Harry! Ron! GET OUT!!!" Hermione shouted, still groggy from her odd dream.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Harry and Ron said in unison, bowing their way out of the girl's dorm.  
  
After Hermione quickly threw on some robes and gathered her books, she ran to Potions nearly running over Harry.  
  
"Hey! We still got time before class! There's no reason to run!" Harry said as he helped Hermoine up.  
  
"Sorry Harry. So, where's Ron?"  
  
"Snape's having a little chat with Ron about turning Draco's hair blue."  
  
Hermione giggled. "If only he made it red and gold!" She then went into a Colin Creevey impression with an imaginary camera. "Oy, Draco! Over here! Turn this way. Yes, baby. You're smashing!That sneer is purfect Dahling! Mauvelous! Turn your head just a smige. Magnifique!" (Note: I was reading CoS and watching Austin Powers at the time. Please forgive me! :D)  
  
Harry and Hermione exploded into fits of laughter.  
  
"Well, we'd better hurry to Potions so Snape can't take points from Gryffindor for us being tardy!" Harry walked down the corridor, whistling. Halfway down, he stopped and turned. "'Mione! You coming?"  
  
"Yep!" Hermione replied, smiled, and ran to catch up with Harry - her crush and best friend.  
  
  
*** Later That Day ***  
  
"Well, then this one guy I met, his name was Jamie, used the worst pickup line!   
He said 'If I were to rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together!' Wasn't that pathetic?"  
  
Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls laughed. She seemed to be in the spotlight since her trip with Harry and the Weasleys to America during the summer.  
  
"Really?" Parvati squealed. "Was he cute?"  
  
"If you like Draco Malfoy clones," Hermione replied sourly.  
  
"Eewwww! Draco? In America?" Lavender asked in her ditzy way.  
  
"But then there was this total babe. The hottest guy on Myrtle Beach-"  
  
"Moaning Myrtle has a Beach in America?"  
  
"No, Parvati. Anyway, Babe and Hot is American slang for handsome. The hot guy's name was Adrian Rydell! It was a good thing Harry and Ron weren't around. They don't even know about it. He looked a lot like Harry, except he had Ice-Blue eyes, and an awful sneer, much like Draco's. He was stalking me-"  
  
"Who was stalking you?"  
  
"Oh! Um, hi Harry! Ron!"  
  
"Who was stalking you?" Harry repeated.  
  
Before replying, Hermione gave the other girls a look that plainly said: Shut Up Or Else.  
  
"Draco, who else? He was following me at me on my way down to the Great Hall without saying anything to his cronies, staring at me intently. He's been doing that a lot lately... It gave me a creepy feeling," Hermione lied quickly.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, could you show me your Colin impression?" Ron chimed in.  
  
"Sure!" she said and stood up. "Oy, Draco! Turn here! Yes, yes! That sneer is purfect!   
Marvelous! Turn your head just a little. Magnifique!" Hermione said in her close-to-the-real-thing Colin voice.  
  
The Gryffindor Table laughed.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione magicked a camera.   
  
"Oy, Draco!..." She got into her whole Colin Creevey routine, gathering snickers from every table in the Great Hall, except for Slytherin's, of course.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco demanded.  
  
That just made Harry, Hermione, and Ron laugh harder.  
  
"Nice, erm, hairdo Draco. It's totally happening in America!" Ron said between fits of laughter. He was now dubled over on the floor laughing.  
  
"I bet your family starved after that trip Weasel."  
  
Hermione waved her wand and developed the film.  
  
"Here, Draco! Look at this!"  
  
She handed a photo of him - with Red and Gold hair that said, "Go Gryffindor!"  
  
  
*** The Next Day ***  
  
  
"So, Ron has detention for how long?"  
  
"The next three weeks. Too bad he couldn't come to Hogsmeade with us, Hermi."  
  
"Harry, how many times have I told you and Ron to stop calling me 'Hermi' or 'Herm'!   
Just because my Mom calls me that doesn't give you or Ron the same right!"  
  
"What about Luke, or Jimmie, or Grant, or Joey, or..."  
  
"Shut up. You're acting like a mother hen."  
  
:: Hey, wait a minute! :: Hermione thought. :: This is familar. My dream yesterday! Then Harry will put on a sad puppy face, and say- ::  
  
"You really think so?" Harry said with a sad puppy face.  
  
:: Oh God! I haven't had a Prophetic dream since last year, when Harry and Voldemort had a final showdown... ::  
  
"No. Besides, how do you know about Luke?"  
  
"Oh, I, um, ah..." Harry studdered, blushing.  
  
"So that's why the bushes were moving! You and Ron were spying on me!"  
  
"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry. If I were to rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U next to I."   
  
Hermione giggled. "Harry," she whispered in his ear. "We are together."  
  
Harry smiled. "Do-do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks? With me?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, of course I do! Are we not friends? And since when have you ever bothered to actually ask me to go with you?"  
  
"Of course! Let's go- my treat!" He smiled.  
  
"You mean it Harry?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
She was silenced by a soft kiss from Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Little did the two lovebirds know that Ginny and Colin, - who were dating at the time - were waiting for them outside the Three Broomsticks, and were watching the whole scene with smiles, then sneaked silently in the pub.  
  
"Wow..." Hermone breathed as Harry broke the kiss. She noticed to pink circles were appearing on Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Er-"  
  
Hermione put a finger to his lips, still warm from their kiss. "Let's go! You're paying!" She said cheerily, taking Harry's hand and pratically dragging him into the quaint pub.  
  
"Finally!" Ginny shouted as Harry and Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks hand-in-hand. Ginny and Colin had gotten a booth and flagged Harry and Hermione down to sit with them.  
  
After a few Butterbeers, Harry and Hermione left Ginny and Colin to go outside. Both were dying to tell Ron about his sister snogging Creevey, among other things. It looked like their Seventh year was going to be the most memorable.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Xing made that review box for a reason, no? 


	3. Chapter 2: What Ron does to Mrs. Norris

Forever and Ever ~ Chapter 2 of the Revised Edition  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note from Magisch: I thought Ch 1 of the REVISED EDITION was more realistic, though I have Ron a little OOC. Oh well. Someone force-fed him some weed or he forgot to take his Ritalin (NO OFFENSE MEANT TO THOSE WHO NEED IT!!! A friend of mine is on it and acts much like Ron when she forgets to take it ... yeah. She pulls dumbo pranks on everyone. Ha ha.) Something like that. He'll be like that the whole fic to give Harry and Hermi some one-on-one time. Besides, Ron is retaliating against Gred and Forge's taunts of him becoming like Percy. :D Does that explain it? Weed would be too hard to get in Hogwarts without Mrs. Norris finding and eating it all... *gets inspiration...* Hmm... Well, now you know Ron's next prank, as I am writing this before I even started this Chapter. LoLsy. Have fun!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione returned to the Great Hall just after leaving the Three Broomsticks, knowing Ron would be waiting for them after his Detention with Snape. "Crikey! You guys were in Hogsmeade for a while..." Ron trailed off when he noticed his two best friends hand-in-hand. He and Harry exchanged knowing glances, and the redhead broke into a huge grin. "Finally! Now I have even more reason to celebrate at supper!"  
  
"Er, Ron-"  
  
"Don't say anything. I've been waiting for you and Harry to hook up, 'Mione. I have even better news!"  
  
"Ron! Tell us!" Harry sat down to the right of Ron, and Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"Charlie sent me an Owl. He sent news of Norbert for Hagrid!" Hermione groaned. "Norbert is now fully grown, and Hagrid can visit any time. I don't reckon why anyone would want to though... But anyways he sent a picture. Hardly recognizable, eh?" Ron showed Harry and Hermione a wizard photograph. A Norwegian Ridgeback that was once a baby dragon named Norbert was tromping around the field in the background. Smoke was curling around his nostrils, like steam from a tea kettle.  
  
"I'd hate to think of what he would have done to Hagrid's Hut if Hagrid had kept him!" Hermione said, starting on her slice of Pizza. (Hey, in MY HP WORLD, Pizza is a dinner food! Deal! :D)  
  
"After dinner we'll deliver it," Harry said, his mouth full of Crazy Bread. (YUMMM!)  
  
"Oh, um, I can't!"  
  
"Why Ron? Didja finally ask-"  
  
"NO HARRY! I just can't!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, does this have anything to do with your next prank on Draco or any other Slytherin? Yeah, Draco's father being in Azkaban does make him an easy target, but aren't you taking this a bit far?"  
  
"Taking what a bit far?" Ron asked, letting his Strudel Dessert Pizza melt on his tongue. (In the mood for Pizza yet? LoL!)  
  
Hermione sighed. "Okay, so you barely made Prefect status. That doesn't mean you have to prove to Fred and George that you are not another Percy! Heck, just changing Malfoy's hair color is more than Fred and George ever did to him!"  
  
"Hermmie, it's our LAST YEAR. After our N. E. W. T. S. we are up and outta here. I have to make up for all those times I was in the Hospital Wing, First Year ... you know. I still owe him a LOT for all the crap he's been doing to us since our first day here."  
  
"Well said Ron!" Harry replied, grabbing another slice of Stuffed-Crust Pizza. (Note: I don't own the pizzas mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respective Pizzerias nationwide.)  
  
After finishing supper, Harry, Hermione, and Ron separated to their own paths. Ron to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Hermione to Hagrid's Hut to deliver the picture of Norbert. (Just to give Harry and Hermione some private time away from desperate eyes, we'll follow Ron around! :D)  
  
Ron waited until Harry and Hermione had left before turning around and heading towards the Trophy Room. He was going to make himself a legend by doing one of the things every student at Hogwarts had been dying to do -- harm Mrs. Norris of course!   
  
He had gotten some green stuff in America called "weed" from some Punker guys in ripped clothes. He pretended to try some, and watched how it affected these teenage Americans. What he saw gave him inspiration. The guys were giggling and doing what all people do when high like in Half Baked, then one of the guys (he called himself "Michael Jackson" but he looked nothing like the Pop star unless, of course, MJ decided to make himself an Blond Latino and have numerous piercings on everything other than his ears!) gave some to an alley cat. The cat, to put it in PG terms, was doing stuff that made grownups stare and walk briskly away, and wonder why the boys were just laughing.   
  
It was enough for Ron. He safely hid the bag to save for a certain cat at Hogwarts...  
  
Smiling malevolently to himself, Ron had gotten a can of Cat Food from Dobby the other day, and, magiking a bowl, mixed the Cat Food and Weed to "tempt" Mrs. Norris. He checked the Marauder's Map to double-check that Mrs. Norris was nearby. To his luck, she was just down the Hallway, and Filch was nowhere in sight, down in the Kitchens.  
  
"Here kitty! Er- My Sweet! Suppertime!" Ron called in what he hoped was a convincing Filch voice. The stupid cat responded immediately. She was eating so fast she was practically inhaling the food. Ron had mixed about a fourth of his Drug supply in the Cat Food, saving the rest for another time. He knew this amount would last a few days, and also knew that he was going to be better known than Fred or George ever dreamed for themselves, even though they have left their names on every single chair in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Giggling silently, and quite madly, to himself he left the crazed cat now running towards Filch's office mewing quite loudly and oddly. Ron wished he could see the look on Filch's face when he realizes what happened to his cat (or even forever wonder... :D), but ran, no, bolted would be a better word, towards Gryffindor Tower in hopes of beating Harry and Hermione.  
  
Lady Luck was on his side. Harry and Hermione had yet to return, and they've been gone for over an hour. Ron, being a little concerned, waited outside the snoozing Fat Lady for his friends' return. He fell asleep waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehe. I decided to take out my revenge towards those authors who love to make my life miserable with the cliffhangers! :D Anyways, thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 3: Late-night walks and Polyjuic...

Forever and Ever ~ Chapter 3 of the Revised Edition  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note from Magisch: Ron's not a User. He doesn't know how to make a Blunt, let alone what to do with the weed other than to feed it to cats and watch them go wild, okay? Just to clear that up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Where were Hermione and Harry? That was Ron's last thought before falling asleep unintentionally.  
  
Where were they? Well...  
  
Harry and Hermione went to Hagrid's Hut to deliver the picture and letter. After shedding a few tears over the picture and putting it in a frame (next to his father's picture), Hagrid offered Harry and Hermione some tea and doughnuts from the Three Broomsticks, not trusting his own cooking anymore. Harry and Hermione gave Hagrid the news of their relationship and the Giant shed a few more tears saying, "I always wundered when you kids would confess yer feelin's for each udder!" Harry and Hermione, with somewhat red faces left the Hut soon after. This was about the same time Ron was laughing with glee at his prank on Mrs. Norris working and headed towards the Fat Lady.  
  
Now, to give Harry and Hermione some privacy, I'll just said they talked and walked. (Yes, torture is great. Besides, what they talk about is insignificant, so you can think whatever you want to as to what they said, okay? :D) They walked up to the Astronomy Tower and gazed at the stars.  
  
"Harry, what do you want to do with your life? After Hogwarts, I mean." Hermione asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.  
  
After a brief minute of thought, Harry replied, "I don't know. Maybe I'll stay here and teach Defense Against Dark Arts. Or else I'll try out for the Chudley Cannons, to give them a long-awaited comeback and to make Ron happy." He sighed, watching a shooting star streak the sky. "I feel like I have no purpose after Voldemort's downfall. Whoever knew that your Britney Spears music would cause him to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of OZ?" (Hehehehehehehe. Why her you ask? COZ SHE'S MORE EVIL THAN VOLDEMORT HIMSELF! :D I'll have to write the prequel after this story's done!)  
  
After another few more minutes of silence, (Hey, I find it romantic just sitting together in silence looking at the stars! I'd love to able to do that on a date ... if I ever get one!) and Hermione, after having an internal battle with her conscience, decided to tell Harry a secret she's even kept from her mother. "I knew, Harry. That's why I happened to have it."  
  
"Say what? How did you know? What book or website was it in?"  
  
"I had a dream about it. I've always had the ability to see into the next few days with a dream. That's why I found Professor Trelawney as a nuisance. She couldn't really see the future. A few days before the showdown, when we were visiting Sirius and Remus, I had a dream that showed me playing a Britney Spears CD and Voldemort ... and he was, er, in her outfit for 'Oops... I Did It Again' and he was dying. Being scared out of my mind, I did NOT want to see Voldemort in red shiny skintight leather, so I played a different song. Still, he died! So yeah, I knew it would destroy him.  
  
"I sent an owl to my mum the next day, and I asked her if I could borrow her Britney Spears CD, along with my player, speakers, and a few sets of batteries. She sent me Britney's first album, 'Baby One More Time' and I played 'You Drive Me Crazy' to melt him."  
  
"Wow. I never knew about your dreams. That explains a lot... Like how you knew all the answers to the tests because you saw the questions..."  
  
"No, Harry! I never had dreams concerning the tests, but I did know that Draco would be Head Boy and I would be Head Girl the day we were shopping in Diagon Alley."  
  
"You did?" Harry asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said quietly, putting her head on his shoulder, gazing at Orion and the Big Dipper. (I don't know about the constellations, so if they're not close to each other, it's not my fault. We never went over them in school, k?)  
  
After another hour of gazing and talking, they both decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ron! Fickle Ronniekins! Time to wake up!" Hermione hissed in a sleeping Ron's ear.  
  
"But mommy ... uh what?" The redhead said, raising his eyes towards a laughing Hermione.  
  
"Let's go back to the dorm Ron. You look beat. True Love." The Fat Lady, smiling knowingly at Harry and Hermione, swung forward. Harry and Ron went to the boys' dorm, while Hermione went to hers, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ (It's supposed to be a DREAM WORLD!!)  
  
"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH! HARRY POTTER HAS BEATEN THE WORLD RECORD FOR CATCHING THE GOLDEN SNITCH IN 2.4 SECONDS! A BLOODY MIRACLE!" Dennis Creevey shouted into the microphone at the Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  
  
"Harry! I knew you could do it!" Hermione shouted, running straight into Harry's arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"Aw, man! With all of this excitement, nobody will notice the fact that I drugged Mrs. Norris!" Ron whined so that only Harry and Hermione could hear. "I'll get the Victory food!" He called before running off.  
  
Harry and Hermione just laughed.  
  
But soon the laughter turned to horrified screams.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Bwahahahaha! A Cliff hanger! :D Hermione's not having a good time with her Prophetic Dreams now, eh? Well, I'll be nice and continue the dream. Happy? YOU SHOULD BE!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
But soon the laughter turned to horrified screams.  
  
Over 200 Dementors, tall and deadly were pouring out onto the Quidditch field. Their power was so strong, no ordinary Patronus could save any one person. Note the fact that I said no "ORDINARY PATRONUS!" :D  
  
Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore, along with Harry and Hermione, were at the game. And, as if in one voice, they all shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" What came out of their combined grey wisps of smoke was the impossible. Patronus' weren't supposed to look or act like that....  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!  
  
"Oy vey..." Hermione muttered as she got up to shut off her alarm. "These dreams will be the death of me! Why the bloody hell Dementors would come to Hogwarts this weekend is beyond me..." She grumbled, pulling on her uniform, straightening up her tie, and pulling on her robes with disgust. "Now I wish I moved to America with Daddy..." She said, running a brush through her massive curls. Her parents Divorced just after Hermione's Sixth Year, thus triggering her trip to America with Harry, Ron, and the Weasleys. Her dad lives on Myrtle Beach now, making a lot of money off of Whitening procedures for celebrities.   
  
She remained in England to be with Harry, and to finish Hogwarts. With one last furius stoke with her hairbrush, Hermione ran down to breakfast, pondering ways to tell Harry and Ron what was to come in three days at the Quidditch match.  
  
"You're bloody kidding me 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, his bagel frozen and forgotten halfway to his mouth. "Dementors, at a Quidditch match? And Harry beating a world record? Well, he's already beat one by being the only person not killed by Voldemort after seeing him face-to-face about a gazillion times, but in Snitch catching? Three and a half seconds is hard to beat. I bet Roderick Plumpton won't be too happy about that."  
  
"Ron! That's not the point!" Harry glared at Ron for not taking this seriously.  
  
"I think I have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said with a tone of finality.  
  
"Can't!" Ginny piped up. "You guys have Double Potions first with Slytherin, and class is staring in less than five minutes!"  
  
"Shittaki Mushrooms!" Hermione, Harry, and Ron exclaimed before dashing out of the Great Hall, and into Gryffindor Tower to gather their things for Potions.  
  
Snape was a changed man. He was "very scary" according to Ron and Harry. They were not far from the truth. Severus, now not having the fear of other Death Eaters, was, well, NICE! He rarely took points off of Gryffindor, let alone any other House. Draco was no longer his best student, and sulked in the back of the classroom.  
  
Professor Severus Snape had even WASHED HIS HAIR!!!!!!! (::playing scary music::)  
  
"Good morning class!" Snape said cheerily as Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into class just before class started. "Today we will be studying on how to make Polyjuice Potion. You guys will be in boy-boy and girl-girl pairs, as changing into the other sex is much more diffocult, and requires a lot of extra ingredients. Here are your pairs, as I want relations between Gryffindor and Slytherin to be somewhat in better terms.   
  
"Okay, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, you two pair up. Harry Potter and Gregory Goyle, Ronald Weasley and Vincent Crabbe, Hermione Granger and Millicent Bulstrode, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan and Aaron Nott, Parvati Patil and Sally-Anne Perks. It's in page 21 in your books. Have fun!" Snape then did the one thing that made every single teenager in that class drop their jaws in disbelief: He SMILED!!! (:D)  
  
You read right, people! Professor and former Greasy Death Eater Severus Snape SMILED! And it was a genuine smile at that, not an evil smirk! It looked like this- :D!  
  
"Wait 'till Sirius hears about this!" Harry muttered to both Hermione and Ron. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Everyone will be able to see it!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, Harry, remember my camera I used for my Colin impressions?" Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione held up the camera. "Ta-da! Now the whole school will be able to see it! Ron, you should do the honors of posting the picture of a smiling Snape around the whole school."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron! Especailly since that thing you did to Mrs. Norris! I could have sworn she was making love to the Whomping Willow yesterday!" Hermione said before going over to Millicent's cauldron to work on the Polyjuice Potion.  
  
"Oh well," Ron commented as Hermione left. "At least we already know how to do this stuff. I get to turn into Crabbe again!" He added with sarcasim before heading over to Crabbe's cauldron.  
  
The class worked silently for an hour while brewing their potions. Note the fact that it was deadly silent. Nobody uttered a single sound. Not even a grunt, or a cough. You could have heard a pin drop. Actually, the whole class did hear Snape's pin drop. He was pinning up a Slytherin banner and a pin dropped and echoed throughout the entire dungeon. Okay, I'm rambling. Sorry.  
  
Snape was estatic (never thought you'd see those words together in a sentence, eh?) as the class left, Slytherins looking like Gryffindors, and Gryffindors looking like Slytherins. To everyone's horror, Lunch in the Great Hall was next, and the potion would not wear away for forty-five minutes.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione," Harry, err, Goyle, err (I'm confused!) Harry looking like Goyle said. "At least you don't have whiskers and a tail!"  
  
"Ha ha." She said drily. "At least you don't have to look like a (insert obsene word that rhymes with "Witch") who looks like the Slim Fast people would love to get in a commercial for a before shot!" (Aka, Millicent wasn't exactly skinny. More like a Vernon Dursley as a sixteen-year-old female.)  
  
It was quite a funny sight to see a bunch of "Gryffindors" at the Slytherin Table. It was even odder to see Longbottom followed by Potter and Weasley acting like thugs sit down without tripping. Then again, Malfoy happened to get his whole lunch all over him at the Gryffindor Table, and Crabbe and Goyle were hanging out with Millicent. Nott looked like one of Seamus Finnigan's spells to turn water into Rum failed yet again!  
  
Ginny couldn't help but give "Malfoy" a swift kick and call him a list of things I can not mention here because two of my teachers might read this. Among the things she called him, she managed to ask, "Why in the bloody hell are you doing here at the Gryffindor Table, you (Insert obsenities here)! Trying to be Potter's friend to get your (obsenities here) of a Father out of Azkaban?"  
  
To her great suprise, Malfoy - the git Malfoy - burst into tears. "Ginny! It's me! Neville! I'm under Polyjuice Potion!"  
  
Ginny, not wanting to lose her edge on "Malfoy" laughed. "You're Neville and I'm Professor Quirell's Turban!"  
  
"Er, Ginny..." Ginny looked up to see Goyle talking to her.  
  
"Oh, great!" Ginny said sarcastically. "Malfoy there claims to be Neville Longbottom. Please do remove your Master for I think he may be delirius. I mean, look at him! He's crying like a baby!"  
  
"Gin and Tonic," Ron who lookes like Goyle said. "We just came from Potions. We had to make Polyjuice Potion and Neville was teamed up with the Git Malfoy."  
  
"Oh! I'm soooooooooooo sorry Neville! I hope you fogive me! Those words were meant towards Malfoy! Not You! Oh Poor Neville!" Ginny went into hysterics.  
  
Lunch was, well, interesting - to say the least! After about forty-five minutes, Gryffindors were slowly turning back into Slytherins (Which was good because the other Slytherins were kind of nervous with Harry Potter at their table) and Slytherins were soon turning back into Gryffindors, much to the relief of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, this was an interesting year so far! But what will their next adventure be? Will Harry and Hermine finally get caught snogging (making out) in front of Snape? How would the New Severus react? Why does he say SUPER a lot? And Molest Ronniekins? What's he doing in a Boy George costume for Halloween? Why on EARTH is Draco a Backdoor Toy?!? (aka BSB) Harry and the guys make a list of the best women to snog! Who does Ron finally ask out? And what the heck is her costume supposed to be? Ron is obviously Voldemort when they detoryed him! Vy iz Viktor here?? And Professor Delacour? (You read right! ;D) Find out all that and more in Chapter Four: What Happened on Halloween! :D 


End file.
